


SUMMER

by bucciaratt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluffy, Fofo, M/M, SakuAtsu, leve comedia, miya atsumu - Freeform, sakusa kiyoomi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucciaratt/pseuds/bucciaratt
Summary: No verão daquela época, Kiyoomi tinha conhecido Atsumu. Ele não imaginava que o verão podia te trazer tantas coisas; Diversão, sorvete, amigos, seu primeiro amor..."Depois de tantos anos, ele descobriu o que era estar apaixonado."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 6





	SUMMER

**_Verão de 2020._ **

— Por que você está me olhando assim? Admirando a minha beleza? — Atsumu sorriu.

Na verdade, ele estava. Já era verão, a estação mais desejada do ano, e eles estavam deitados, enquanto se abraçavam, no chão gelado. Kiyoomi não tinha gostado da ideia, mas depois de ver o sorriso iluminado de Atsumu, ele não conseguiu dizer não. O que ele iria fazer? Sakusa estava apaixonado com o próprio sol, é difícil dizer não.

Sakusa e Atsumu viraram amigos quando eram crianças, eles se conheceram em uma das férias da escola, coincidentemente no verão. Nesta época, Kiyoomi não gostava de sair para brincar, mas depois de ouvir as mesmas gritarias, das mesmas duas crianças, os irmãos Miya, ele ficou curioso e não se aguentou. Pra falar a verdade, ele não gostava tanto assim do Atsumu, ele era uma criança suja, bagunceira, sempre foi cheio de si, e não ligava para que os outros te diziam, mas depois que o Miya te ajudou, enquanto Kiyoomi tinha se machucado, seu coração palpitou. Ele não sabia o que significava naquela época, descobriu anos depois.

Esse foi o primeiro verão em que seu coração bateu por ele, nos anos seguintes ele continuava a fazer as mesmas coisas. Junto dessa palpitação, vinha um embrulho na barriga, que mais tarde o Google estava dizendo ser "Borboletas no estômago". Ele pedia pra sua mãe te levar no médico, mas ela nunca o levou a sério, apenas virava pra ele rindo. "Talvez no futuro, você saiba", ela dizia. Agora ele já entendia do que tanto ela ria.

Ele sempre foi seu primeiro. Atsumu foi o primeiro amigo que ele abraçou, ele nunca sentia ciúmes, mas depois de ter visto ele com Kita, ele sentiu, sua primeira briga foi com ele, quando bebeu pela primeira vez estava junto de Atsumu e Osamu, seu primeiro beijo foi com o Miya, se perguntava se ele pensava sobre isso também. Ele foi, e é, seu primeiro amor. Rezava para que ele fosse sua "primeira vez" também.

Depois de tantos anos, depois de tantas palpitações, de borboletas toda hora voando em seu estômago, ele descobriu o que era estar _apaixonado._ Coitado, na sua primeira noite ele chorou tanto, sentia estar errado, mas sua mãe o acalmava.

  
  


_Verão de 2009._

— _Você vai brigar comigo?_ — _Kiyoomi perguntava pela 500 vez naquela noite._

— _Por que? Você é meu filho, eu nunca vou sentir o sentimento de brigar com você, por algo tão inocente._ — _Ela acariciava seus cachos amassados._

— _Mas, gostar de homens, gostar do Atsumu, isso não é errado?_ — _Ela apenas riu._

— _Sakusa Kiyoomi. Você é meu filho, se tem uma coisa que não é errada, é gostar de homens, ter amor! Você é livre pra gostar de quem quiser, homens, mulheres, qualquer pessoa. Errado é assaltar um banco_ — _Ela sorriu pra ele, então sussurrou em seu ouvido._ — _Se assaltar, divide o dinheiro comigo._

_Ele riu. Sua mãe riu. Eles riram. E choraram enquanto se abraçavam._

O que fazia depois de se apaixonar? Contava para a pessoa? Seus amigos diziam que sim, sempre o encorajando, mas como sempre, o medo tomava conta. Sua mãe e seus amigos não o acham nojento, mas e se Atsumu sim? Até que um dia, o Miya acidentalmente viu Sakusa andando de mãos dadas com um colega. Ele sentiu seu mundo desabar.

_Verão de 2011._

— _Você está com nojo de mim, 'Tsum?_ — _Kiyoomi brincava com suas mãos_

— _Nojo de quê, Omi-kun?_ — _Internamente, Sakusa sorria com o apelido._

— _Não se faça de bobo, de mim ter andado de mãos dadas com um garoto —_ _Seu coração estava acelerado, e naquele momento não era um sentimento bom._ — _É algo que pessoas apaixonadas fazem, você sabe…_

— _Não!_

— _Não?_

— _Não tem nada de errado amar alguém._ — _Atsumu sorriu pra ele, assegurando que tudo estava bem._

_Tudo ficou em silêncio. Os dois estavam em seu próprio mundo, cada um imerso no olhar a sua frente._

— _Você já teve seu primeiro beijo?_ — _Atsumu falou do nada._

— _N-Não._ — _Sakusa riu._ — _Com quem eu teria?_

— _Bom..._

_Atsumu olhou pra ele, Kiyoomi encarou de volta. Em questão de segundos sentia uma mão quente em sua bochecha, era o do Miya, que tinha acabado de colar seus lábios. Ele piscava repetidamente, o que tinha acabado de acontecer?_

— _Eu também gosto de meninos._

_Sakusa ficou tão feliz naquele dia, que sentiu que seu coração poderia explodir a qualquer momento._

No mesmo verão, Atsumu tinha pintado o cabelo de loiro. Kiyoomi tinha esquecido de um detalhe, eles estavam crescendo e começando a cruzar caminhos diferentes.

Esse era o primeiro verão em que eles iriam passar separados. Atsumu já estava longe, com novos amigos da faculdade. Sakusa se sentia distante, sentia saudades, seu sol estava longe, quem iria iluminar suas manhãs pelas próximas semanas? Aquele foi o verão mais sem graça.

Eles mantiveram contato, mas passaram a maior parte do ano separados. Cada um em seu canto. Atsumu terminando de se formar, Kiyoomi começando a trabalhar. Ele já estava com saudades.

_Verão de 2019._

— _Será que ele sente saudades de mim?_ — _Kiyoomi perguntou a Osamu. Ele estava fazendo seus onigiris favoritos._

— _Claro que ele está, por que não estaria? Vocês são soulmates, Kyo-kun._ — _Osamu limpava o balcão_.

— _Mas é que eles têm novos amigos na nova faculdade, e a gente já cresceu. Estamos velhos._ — _Kiyoomi sentia suas costas serem queimadas com o olhar de Osamu._

— _Você é inacreditável, sabia? Ele está sim com saudades de você e os amigos dele são só uma parte disso, ninguém é igual ao 'Omi-kun.'_ — _Sakusa revirou os olhos_ — _Não é só em um lado que existem sentimentos_ — _Ele piscou._ — _O próximo verão vai ser diferente._

_Kiyoomi suspirou._

— _Sabe, olhar pra sua cara não ajuda, vocês são iguais._ — _Osamu na mesma hora virou com as sobrancelhas franzidas._

— _Não vai ter onigiris para você._

— _Ei, eu estava brincando!_

_E assim foi pelo resto da estação, ambos em lugares diferentes, mas passando o verão 'juntos'. Kiyoomi desejava que tudo fosse diferente._

**_Verão de 2020_ **

Finalmente era verão, finalmente Atsumu. Os dois haviam combinado de se encontrar fazia um tempo, há dois anos não se viam, morriam de saudades um do outro. Sakusa principalmente do calor que o Miya passava. 

— Adivinha quem é? — Kiyoomi sentiu os dedos gelados de _Atsumu_ tapando seus olhos. Decidiu continuar a brincadeira.

— Deixa eu ver… — Fez sinal de estar pensativo. — Você deve ter um irmão gêmeo, seu cabelo provavelmente é puxado pro lado, se tem a cor feia, é o Atsumu... Já sei! Osamu!

— Ha-ha! Engraçado você assumir ser o Osamu, quando você me ama mais. — O Miya tirava suas mãos lentamente do rosto de Kiyoomi.

Os dois viraram para se encarar. Estavam imersos no olhar um do outro. _Uma sensação que Kiyoomi sentia falta desde o verão de 2011._

— Eu senti sua falta. — Sakusa sussurrou enquanto o abraçava.

— Mas nós nos falamos todos os dias — Sakusa deu tapinhas em suas costas. Atsumu apenas riu. — Eu também senti, e muita.

Aquele não era só um dia normal, para Atsumu, talvez, mas para Kiyoomi tudo mudaria. Ele sentia falta de Atsumu e agora ele estava ali, na sua frente, passando o mesmo calor de sempre, o fazendo relembrar todos os momentos juntos. Quando ele se machucou, seu primeiro amor, seu primeiro beijo, Atsumu que sempre foi seu primeiro. Era tanto amor que não cabia no peito, transbordava a sede de gritar que estava apaixonado.

Ele não fazia ideia de como tinha acabado seu dia deitado ao lado do Miya, em um chão gelado e o encarando. Uma troca de olhares que durou minutos, mas segundos.

— Por que você está me olhando assim? Admirando a minha beleza? — Atsumu sorriu.

Kiyoomi sorriu envergonhado, suas bochechas tomando uma cor rosa, significando vergonha por ser pego. Por um momento todos os seus momentos com Atsumu passaram pela cabeça, Sakusa estava apaixonado, e _muito_ apaixonado. Sua mãe, na sua cabeça, gritava com ele, mandando falar seus sentimentos, o engraçado era que Osamu estava no s lado dela fazendo o mesmo, talvez agora era a hora.

— Sabe, Kiyoomi. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar… — Sakusa ficou confuso, nunca ouvia seu nome inteiro saindo pela boca do outro.

— O que foi, ‘Tsum? Sabe, eu também tenho. — Ele riu.

— Eu voltei com o Kita.

Ok. Naquela hora tudo parou. Ele queria gritar, bem alto, pra todos ouvirem, mas ao invés disso, sorriu, ficou feliz, o abraçou. Atsumu, era seu amigo, e sempre foi, não era agora que tudo isso iria mudar.

Ele esqueceu que Atsumu era o sol, e ele…. apenas ele. 

— O que você iria me falar, Omi? — Atsumu brincava com o cabelo do outro.

— Nada demais, apenas que… — Ele o encarou mais uma vez, contraindo as lágrimas, talvez aquela seria a última. — Eu te amo.

Osamu estava certo, aquele verão seria diferente. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada por ler até aqui<3 Esse foi só a minha sakuatsu, ainda existem outras e nenhumas delas tem o final assim KJSJSK o final está meio aberto, o que aconteceu depois, eu deixo voce decidir.
> 
> por favor kudos e me deixa saber sua opinião <3
> 
> !!!


End file.
